Fanfic100 Magic Kaito
by NyxSerpent
Summary: 100 stories with the cast of Magic Kaito. - School - What is considered normal is all dependent on exactly what you see every day.
1. What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar?

**Title:** What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar?  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito  
**Characters:** Ginzo Nakamori, Kaitou Kid, Saguru Hakuba, Aoko Nakamori, Akako Koizumi, Kaito Kuroba, Keiko Momoi  
**Prompt:** 077. What?  
**Word Count:** 294  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The answer to the all important question: what would you do for a Klondike Bar?  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belong to Gosho. Would not be writing fanfics if I owned.  
**Author's Notes:** I don't know if they'd actually know what Klondike Bars are, but this HAD to be written. Also _**bold italics**_ are Keiko's notes. Forgive me if she's out of character, but I don't know her that well.

* * *

_**I suddenly got idea today after hearing Klondike Bar commercial. What would people do for a Klondike bar? I must go and ask.**_

"Kaito-kun!"

"Yes?"

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

Kaito seems to ponder the question.

"I would...hmm...not perform any magic or pranks in class for at least a day."

_**Kaito-kun would allow a day of uninterrupted class. That isn't much. Not worth making him do it.**_

"Aoko! What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

"Um...I'd cheer on Kid during one of his heists."

_**Aoko is willing to do what she hates...I may just have to make her do this at some point.**_

"Akako-chan! What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

"I won't summon a demon to eat your soul."

_**Ok...I think I need to just give her my pack of Klondike bars now...**_

"Hakuba-kun! What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

"I believe I would stop claiming that Kuroba-kun is Kaitou Kid-san"

"Keiko?"

"Yes, Kaito-kun?"

"Can we give him a Klondike Bar after making that the way he has to get it?"

_**Hakuba-kun is unlikely to be able to hold to his promise. It would be interesting to see him try.**_

"Nakamori-keibu! What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

"I'd give up chasing Kaitou Kid!"

"Give him one!"

"What? Kid! #$#$#!!!!!!"

_**Well, that was...interesting. I think I'll need to go look up a few of those words.**_

"Kaitou Kid-san! What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

_**Hmm...like Kaito-kun, Kid-san is taking time to think about this.**_

"Well, I would just steal it."

_**...I probably should have seen that coming...**_

_**Well, the only person truly worth using this against is Aoko... I need to keep this away from Kaito-kun, he'd probably make her do it.**_

End.

* * *

_Do you have __ANY__ idea how hard it was not to have Hakuba say that he'd give up Sir Stinky for a Klondike Bar?. The deleted scene where that happens can be found in my livejournal. _


	2. Too Many Thoughts

**Title:** Too Many Thoughts  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito  
**Characters:** Ginzo Nakamori, Kaitou Kid  
**Prompt:** 084. He  
**Word Count:** 570 words  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Ginzo is thinking about his and the taskforce's relationship with Kid.  
**Author's Notes:** Rated because of...I think it's all of one swear word. I blame Shinju for this fic. She knows why.

* * *

Nakamori Ginzo was confused. For years he had hated, or thought he hated, the Kaitou Kid, but now he wasn't sure. Because thinking back Kid could almost be considered a friend. He was always able to offer Ginzo a safe challenge in his job and always stuck to his rule that no one got hurt. He wasn't like any other criminal Ginzo had ever seen. It was so confusing sometimes.

He wasn't sure at this point if Kid was even really an enemy. Those men in Black did more damage to him and his men than Kid ever did, and without their chasing Kid all the time some of his men wouldn't have had the endurance to keep moving and get away when the shooting started tonight.

So was Kid an enemy? A Friend? A Rival?

None of them seemed to work. The closest he could figure was a friendly rival.

Kid was a mystery and the biggest headache that Ginzo had ever had. He really thought that the thief was there just to learn new words sometimes so he made sure to keep increasing his knowledge of curse words just for the Kid.

Ginzo finally decided that it wasn't worth trying to think about what to call the relationship of Kid to the Task Force now. It had been a long night with the men in black shooting at them all and Kid doing his damndest to stop them from getting killed. It was like he had trained them while they chased him to be slightly more agile so they would know what to do now… but that was impossible.

Damn it there he went again thinking about Kid.

Kid was stealing sleep from him.

Ginzo finally sighed and got out the journal he had started a few years ago and decided to write down his new reflections on Kid.

_There was a heist tonight._

_A figure in white laughingly dared us to follow him. To catch him if we could. He's taunted us and trained us to be the machine we are today. We've been chasing him for years this man. Each time he came the game is the same. The laughing smile "catch me if you can" it says, "catch me if you can."_

_For a while it seemed he had left us. Eight long years holding our breath waiting for his return to the mocking puzzle of a thief we knew, but he returned just as we thought. Mocking us, taunting us at every turn, stretching our limits with the same smile as before, "Catch me if you can."_

_And someday I will. _

And as he put down his pen he turned to the window and just outside he could see the Kid. Kid smiled at him and tipped his hat before disappearing.

Ginzo smiled.

Cheeky he may be, but he was also a gentleman because there on the window was the inspector's most treasured possession. He had thought he lost it for good when it dropped it earlier that night. It was a small photo album having space for only five photos. His wife was in there, his daughter too along with her friend Kuroba Kaito, then there was a picture of himself, and there in the back the thief had placed a hand drawn picture of himself in front of a full moon.

Cheeky indeed, but the taskforce didn't need to know about this.


	3. Talk with a Thief

**Title:** Talk with a Theif  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito  
**Characters:** Ginzo Nakamori, Kaitou Kid  
**Prompt:** 080. Why?  
**Word Count:** 699  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Kid and Nakamori-keibu are trapped in a room together.  
**Author's Notes:** If they're OOC, it's because I wasn't quite able to get everything to sound right.

* * *

Nakamori Ginzo ran down the hallway. Normally, people would assume he was chasing Kaitou Kid when he did that. This time, he was running for his life. Kid's enemies had decided that they were going to target him in order to get to the thief. He had gotten away from them, and now was running through the building trying to find a way out or a place to hide.

Then he was pulled backwards through a doorway. He would have screamed if it weren't for the hand covering his mouth.

"Sorry, Nakamori-keibu."

Even whispering, there was no way to mistake that voice.

"I'm going to let you go now. Don't scream. If we're found, we're dead. I'd rather not have my identity be found out because I was killed."

After Kid let go, Ginzo turned to look at the thief. Kid stood to the side of the door, card gun ready incase the men searching for them came in. The sound of voices and footsteps outside the door made them both tense. As the footsteps and voices fade away, both relaxed.

Figuring they would be there for a while, Ginzo decided he may as well talk to Kid.

"Why did you grab me?"

"Nobody gets hurt."

There was an unusually serious tone to the usually jovial thief's voice and the usual grin was missing from his face.

"Why can't anybody get hurt?"

"Because when dealing with these people, getting hurt means getting killed. I will not let them take you away from your daughter, Nakamori-keibu. I take you away from her often enough with my heists."

There was a note of conviction in his voice and, if Ginzo wasn't mistaken, also a little regret.

"One last question, then. Why do you steal?"

"That happens to be a long story," said Kid regaining his grin and usually cheeky attitude, "I cannot tell you everything, as that would give away my true identity, but I'll tell you what I can. I wonder, Nakamori-keibu, if you ever realized that I am not the same Kaitou Kid that you chased ten years ago."

"I've had my suspicions, especially after the profiler placed you as a high-school student."

"The one time I was slightly sloppy and left a hair behind, yes?

Ginzo gave a nod and slight grunt in response to Kid's smirk.

Kid sighed, and dropped the smirk a bit. "Your information isn't wrong Nakamori-Keibu." Kid looked at him grimly. "_I am not the original Kaitou Kid._"

Ginzo's shocked reaction told Kid that he never expected his suspicions to be confirmed.

Kid sighed. "The people after us right now killed the original Kid. They had wanted him to find a special gemstone for them-"

He paused, waiting for the sound of footsteps to pass them and glanced at the door before continuing on more quietly, "A gem called Pandora."

Ginzo gave him a confused glance. "What would they want with some jewel?"

"Ahhh, but Nakamori-keibu, Pandora _isn't_ just any jewel. Pandora is a legendary gem, rumored to shed tears of immortality. Under the moonlight you can see a smaller glowing red gem inside of the stone and it will shed the tears."

"THAT'S !#$!$# IMPOSSIBLE!"

Kid's mask dropped, a panicked look covering his face for a second before he regained his Poker Face.

"Shhhhh! They're still here."

Ginzo had the grace to look embarrassed at his exclamation. They heard shouts and Kid decided it was necessary to quickly end his story.

"When he realized what kind of organization it was he refused them and set out to find Pandora before they did and destroy it. They killed him and now I have taken up the mantle to complete his work."

Ginzo was speechless after this discovery, which Kid thought was quite a feat.

And then he smiled "Nakamori-keibu, do you trust me?"

"What!?" he quietly exclaimed.

"Nakamori-keibu, I think I can get us out of here. However, I need you to trust me."

"Tell me your plan first, Kid."

Kid smirked. He smirked _that_ smirk. The one that said Kid knew something those around him didn't, usually involving some kind of prank on Ginzo's task force.

"But Nakamori-keibu that would ruin the surprise."


	4. Red

**Title:** Red  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito  
**Characters:** Kaitou Kid, Aoko Nakamori  
**Prompt:** 011. Red.  
**Word Count:** 252  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** He's not sure how he got there, but all he sees is Red.  
**Author's Notes:** Italics are Kaitou's thoughts. Evil Plunny attacked me during class. I don't like these plunnies, they depress me.

* * *

He doesn't know how he got up there. All he knows is that he was on the ground teasing them and then the shot was fired and - _NO!_ - and then he was up here staring at the scene. Not that he really sees it. All he can see right now is red.

Red.

The color of her underwear, when he checked that morning at school. _She was so mad..._

Red.

The rose he gave her before going to prepare for the heist. _The color of her blush._

Red.

His tie, bright against his shirt. _Bright like her._

Red.

The podium that night's heist was sitting on. _It was such a small detail..._

Red

The shirt she wore to the heist. _She looked great in it, too._

Red

The laser dot that traveled up his body. _That's why I'm wearing a bullet-proof vest_

Everything stopped when the shot fired. Everyone saw her protect the thief she hated.

Everyone stared until a half-stifled sob from above them drew their attention up to the Phantom Thief in the rafters. _When __had__ he gotten up there?_

Sitting on the rafters, heist in hand, he was staring at Aoko as he tried to stifle his sobs. As the moon came out from behind a cloud, its rays hit the gem and they saw it.

Red

Her blood, as it spread from the wound in her chest. _Why did she protect him?_

Red

The color the gem glowed in the moonlight, too late to save her.

* * *

Three more coming just as soon as I type them up. They're posted to my LJ, and then here.

**_Kiritsu_**


	5. Relative Normalcy

**Title:** Relative Normalcy  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito  
**Characters:** Kaito Kuroba, Saguru Hakuba, their classmates, and a substitue teacher.  
**Prompt:** 088. School.  
**Word Count:** 252  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** What is considered normal is all dependent on exactly what you see every day.

* * *

It's a sign of how often it happens when nobody really reacted to Aoko chasing Kaito with a mop in the middle of class, and his bouncing around to dodge it. They all know it's his own fault, and really, what would class be like if they _didn't_ do this at least once a day?

This all started because of the usual reasons. Kaito had looked at her panties, commented, and proceeded to pull a trick. The only difference being that it was a new trick.

It was impressive. Usually whoever he pranked would come in to class that day with the oddities in place, but this time he changed it in the middle of class. Of course, like he did with all his new tricks now, he pulled it on Hakuba.

Hakuba appeared resigned to his fate, as he had for the last five or so pranks pulled on him. He only asked how long it would last, and was somewhat relieved to find that it would wear off before the end of class.

And the rest of the class, after taking a moment to move any breakables out of harm's way, waited for the continuation of the lesson, completely un-phased by the fight or Hakuba's electric blue skin and yellow-green clothing.

The substitute teacher stared, wondering how on earth the students could ignore such oddities.

When Kaito turned her desk into a chicken and a duck at the same time, she gave up and walked out. No paycheck was worth teaching in that madhouse.

* * *

First things first...OMG MAGIC KAITO HAS IT'S OWN SECTION NOW!!!

Now that _that_ is out of my system...

Ok, so for anyone who's looked at my website, I'm sorry. I know I said I'd get all this and my other stuff up. Also, I know I've got more for this. I need to get the notebook that the next three are in and type them up. I also have to work on the stuff I've got on my other account... *has too much ficcage to work on, and not enough time* I am going to try and work on all my stuff, but RL may not let me do as much as I'd like. College and work get in the way of it a bit, and my Memere (grandmother) died this past July. That's not to say that I haven't had the time, but when I do have free time I'm usually reading Fanfics. ...gaining new fandoms does that to me...

Anyway, I have a new plan. I'm going to figure out the main look of my website and get that set up. Until then, any ficcage I write will be here on FFN and on my LJ. I may put some more up on the site before I finish the main design, but that'll mostly be when I get annoyed with the main coding and decide to code my ficcage.

...this is probably gonna take a while.

Anyway, thank you all for your patience, and I'll try and get more up soon.

_**~Kiritsu**_


End file.
